


Darcy's Guide to Relationships, Part One

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [25]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gives advice, but mostly because Jason's late for picking her up and she's annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's Guide to Relationships, Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU/MCU, Darcy/Jason + any, Take off your clothes and see if he wants to have sex, that's a good way to find out TFLN](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594617.html?thread=83062201#t83062201)_
> 
> I had a hard time deciding who Darcy gave advice to, and so I just left the other girl generic. It worked that way.

* * *

“I like him. I'm just not sure he likes me.”

Darcy turned the spoon around in her cup, tempted to roll her eyes. She knew this girl was a friend of Jane's, but she didn't know how. She hadn't met a stupider person in her entire life, and she had dated Stewart—and he wasn't even the worst of her boyfriends. She checked her watch.

Jason was late. He owed her for this. He was supposed to pick her up an hour ago.

It had better be an emergency.

Then again. It had better _not_ be an emergency. If he was out there getting hurt again, she would have to... to tase him because she didn't want him hurt. And that made no sense.

“Do you really want to know if he likes you?”

The other woman bobbled her head in her hurry to agree. “Yes.”

“Then I'll tell you what to do,” Darcy said, leaning over the table like she was sharing a secret. “Take off your clothes and see if he wants to have sex, that's a good way to find out.”

“What?”

“It definitely works for us,” Jason said, sitting down next to Darcy and putting his arm around her shoulder. “Of course, so does tasing.”

The blond choked on her diet soda. “What?”

Darcy turned to Jason. “Please tell me we can go now. I was getting ready to tase her. And don't get jealous. I was just—”

“I know,” he said, grinning at her. “That is why I love you.”

Darcy smiled. “I have got to tell you stuff like that more often. It should creepy me out that me threatening violence turns you on, but I get to hear you say you love me, and that makes it totally worth it.”


End file.
